


Compliments To The Chef

by louistumlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, everyone works at a restaurant, just a silly cute fic u kno, liam is a poo who knows everything, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistumlinson/pseuds/louistumlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is head chef at a restaurant and Louis is a cute waiter who compliments Harry every time a customer sends his compliments to the chef. Louis just does it because Harry's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments To The Chef

**Author's Note:**

> based entirely off of this lil comic http://24.media.tumblr.com/091e4512be43a4e285de39d2bcce5f6e/tumblr_mqwndcSlZT1so58mbo1_500.jpg
> 
> ~i dont know how proper restaurants are run nor do i own any members of this silly boyband~

Harry was, like every other workday, in the kitchen stirring a large pot of sauce when one of the waiters poked his through the door into the kitchen and shouted for Harry. He rested the spoon on the pot and turned around to face a grinning Louis Tomlinson.

“Harry,” he repeated seriously, “Your hair looks great today.” 

Harry felt his face heat up and he cursed under his breath as the laughing boy darted back out the door. He should be used to this by now. All these little compliments were just part of a little game Louis and the other waiters liked to play. Whenever a customer would send his ‘compliments to the chef’ (which, Harry thought with pride, was quite often) Louis, Niall or Zayn would burst into the kitchen with what they deemed proper compliments.

At first, Harry was caught quite off guard by the seemingly random niceties thrown at him by his coworkers, but Liam, the sous chef who had known the lads much longer than Harry, explained the game to him. After a month or so of working at the restaurant, he was mostly accustomed to the affectionate brand of friendship displayed by the boys, and he had even managed to (mostly) stop blushing when Zayn and Niall sang his praises.

Louis however, was a different matter altogether. Harry knew it was just for a laugh, but he couldn’t help but wish it was real whenever the blue eyed boy waltzed into his kitchen with a mischievous little grin. Every time Louis gave him a silly compliment Harry’s face would turn as red as the sauce he was currently making and heat up like an oven.

Today was no different, and after Louis had left the kitchen, Harry fidgeted with his hat and tried to avoid eye contact with Liam, who was giving him a knowing look.

Liam’s looks were getting quite annoying lately because he didn’t know anything. Harry whining to him the day after they had gone out for drinks with the lads because Louis had been all over Zayn didn’t mean anything. Well okay, the fact that Harry had been instantly cheered up by Liam assuring him that Zayn and Louis were definitely just friends, along with the appearance of Zayn’s gorgeous girlfriend after work, might’ve meant something, but whatever. The point is Liam needs to mind his own business. 

By the end of the night, Harry had been on the receiving end of several compliments from the waiters and many a knowing look from Liam, and he was definitely ready to go home and curl up in his bed. Niall had invited him out for drinks with the group again as it was Friday, but Harry really needed some sleep. Not to mention he didn’t much fancy seeing Louis all over anyone who wasn’t him. 

*

The next few weeks passed very similarly; Harry cooked and blushed, the boys came in to deliver their compliments as the game dictated, and Liam continued to give Harry looks after Louis popped in. Thinking about it, Louis had been in the kitchen with compliments more than usual lately. This, he reasoned, could mean anything. Perhaps the customers were being nicer lately, or maybe Harry’s cooking had been especially delicious these past few days. It definitely did not mean that Louis had been coming in to compliment Harry just for the fun of it, just thinking about that possibility gave Harry the image of Liam’s smirk in his mind. 

At the end of the day, Louis wandered into the kitchen with Niall and Zayn, while Harry and the rest of the kitchen staff were shutting things down for the night. He walked over to Harry and pinched him lightly on the side with a murmured “You’re a star, Harry Styles.”

Harry felt himself flush as Niall began cackling and Liam rolled his eyes.

“For Christ sakes Lou,” Zayn moaned, “We don’t even have any customers right now.”

Louis, clearly unconcerned with the fact, winked and ruffled a still laughing Niall’s hair and shouted a quick goodbye to everyone as he left, leaving a tomato faced Harry to deal with the aftermath. Niall was still chuckling, no doubt at the spectacular blush on Harry’s face, and Liam was predictably giving Harry that look again.

Zayn spoke up, “You have to do something about that mate.”

“Seriously man,” Niall agreed, “You’re all he talks about anymore, it’s getting ridiculous.”

Which, oh. That’s news to Harry. The other boys filed their way out the door, Liam patting him on the shoulder as he went. Harry had a lot to think about that night. 

*

The next day at work, Harry still didn’t know what he was supposed to do. The other boys had basically told him that Louis liked him, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. Louis was always the one starting the conversations, and now that things needed to be the other way around, Harry was feeling a bit nervous.

Luckily for Harry, Louis and the others were still playing their favourite game. Sometime after the lunch rush Louis popped into the kitchen with a grin, “You’re such a great cook Harry, marry me.”

“Marriage?” Harry blurted. “Shouldn’t you take me on a date first at least?” He wasn’t sure what made him say it but one look at the triumphant grin on Louis’ face had Harry sporting a matching one.

“You’re right of course,” Louis reasoned, “How does Saturday night sound to you?”

“Good. Yeah that sounds really good.” Harry rushed out.

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Curly.” He winked and sprung out of the kitchen. Presumably to do his job, but it was more likely he was running to tell Zayn and Niall.

Harry spun around with a huge grin on his face, he was so happy he hardly minded the smug look Liam was giving from across the room.

*  
A couple weeks later Harry was at the bar with lads and Louis was hanging all over him. He smiled down at the boy in his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Harry could feel the look Liam was giving them, and apparently, Louis could too because he pulled away to mock glare at their friend, “Screw off Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my lil fic ilysm


End file.
